1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-implemented processes for efficiently detecting anomalous user activity associated with specific items, such as items in an electronic catalog. The detected anomalies may, for example, be attributable to, and may be used to correct, errors in an electronic catalog.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become common for businesses to set up web sites, and other types of interactive computer systems, to automate the process of accepting orders from users. Information about the items that can be ordered via such a system is typically disseminated to users via a browsable electronic catalog. While browsing the electronic catalog, users can typically select one or more items to purchase, rent, or otherwise acquire, and then place an order for these items. The ordered items may, for example, be shipped to the user from a distribution center, made available for local pick-up, or transmitted to the user electronically.
One problem with this type of system is that a large number of users can rely on, or take advantage of, a typographical or other error in the electronic catalog before the error is detected and corrected by authorized personnel. As a result, a single error, such as an error in the price of an item, can result in a significant loss of revenue to an online merchant. One potential solution to this problem is to set up a computer system that analyzes each order to evaluate whether it represents a significant departure from current trends. Due to the computational burden associated with this approach, however, it is not well suited for systems that process large numbers of orders (e.g., hundreds or thousands of orders per minute) placed from a catalog that includes a large number of items (e.g., millions of items).